XenoWings (RWD)
XenoWings are a tribe I made at like 3 am for a character out of boredom. DO NOT COPY, STEAL, OR EDIT. BELONGS TO RANDOMWEIRDODRAGON. Appearance XenoWings are rather average height for a dragon, not towering over most or being shorter than most. They are typically thin and bony in appearance, with hard insect-like carapaces that look slightly shiny. They have three bone-like potrutions coming out of their backs, almost like oversized ribs, and their chests have rib-like protection. They have long, hornless, banana-like heads, with the queens having a larger version that is almost fan-like. They have sharp claws and a blade-like bone on the end of their tail, perfect for peircing through scales, flesh, and bone. they have spikes running down their neck, spine, and tail as well. They have a secondary jaw inside of their moth that is strong enough to punch through a dragon bone. XenoWings are always dark colored, mostly leaning towards black. There are only two tints of color a XenoWing can have on it’s main scales;red or blue. These colors are two different species of XenoWing, and are almost indecipherable from a distance. They may have red, blue, purple, or green tinted underbellies and wings. Their eggs are black with a red or blue tint, depending on what species they are. The queens are much larger than normal XenoWings. Abilities XenoWings are almost the perfect predator. With sharp, clear fangs lining their mouth, and a secondary jaw inside their mouth that can punch through bone up to four inches away, they can easily kill a dragon if their mouth gets near any vitals. As if this isn’t enough to be a valid threat, they have sharp, bladelike bones on the ends of their tails. Not poisonous, but powerful enough to act like a spear jabbing through you. They have sharp claws and spines, as well as concentrated molecular acid for blood, that, though slower-acting than RainWing venom, can still cause severe damage. They blend into shadows, much like NightWings, and can move near silently. They have an organ in the back of their heads that allows their hive’s queen to communicate with them. Weaknesses Though they have powerful bites, they have no breath weapon, forcing them into up-close combat. And even if they do bite, it’s hard to ensure that it will be fatal. their blade-like tails have a weakness too: though they are fast, they have a weak spot at the base, like all tribes, which may allow an opponent to slice the blade-like bone off or cause it to break off by getting the XenoWing to jab their tails into stone or metal. their spines, though sharp, are not long enough to cause any fatalities, and can barely scratch through dragon scales. In addition, their acid blood only retains it’s acidity for so long before becoming harmless, and acts slowly enough that, if it gets on a dragon, the dragon may have time to wash it off in water. In addition, their carapaces are shiny, so they may be seen if a small amount of light hits them, preventing them from hiding in the shadows. In addition, XenoWings hate extreme temperature or things that cause sudden temperature change, like fire or frost breath. Society the XenoWing’s system of ruling is quite different from most tribes. They don’t have one specific queen, instead living in hives consisting of one queen and up to twenty XenoWings. When a hive becomes larger than that, a female XenoWing with a mate will set off to form a new hive, her genetics changing to make her a queen, though this doesn’t always happen. Each Queen can only telepathically communicate with her own hive, and no others. A XenoWing is not forced to live with a hive if they choose not too, but they can’t join a different hive. XenoWings tend to be hostile to outsiders, though their trust can be earned and they may let you stay with a hive for a limited amount of time, not that many dragons choose to stay, let alone befriend them. The two species of XenoWing, reds and blues, are always fighting, constantly at war and trying to kill the other species off. History The blue XenoWings were originally created in a lab, when a SeaWing Scientist named Fishhook crossed dragon DNA with a strand of DNA from an extremely hostile alien life form known as a Xenomorph. The XenoWings, like their alien cousins, managed to escape the labs to form their own society. Over time, genetic variation caused a new trait to arise among the XenoWings; red coloration and different pheromones. The red XenoWings smelled different, and could not communicate with the queens of a blue hive. The red XenoWings were either killed at hatching, or if they managed to live, were cast out. Eventually the red XenoWings banded together, forming a society like the blue XenoWing, and are always trying to kill off the other species, and vice versa. Gallery